


heal me with your love, dr. trafalgar

by tellmewhatyousee



Series: AceLaw Week 2021 [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Doctor Trafalgar D. Water Law, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29037861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellmewhatyousee/pseuds/tellmewhatyousee
Summary: Ace gets sick. Thankfully, he's got Law.AceLaw Week, Day 4: Sickfic | Doctor
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: AceLaw Week 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137131
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25
Collections: AceLaw Week 2021





	heal me with your love, dr. trafalgar

**Author's Note:**

> the prompts i chose today were sickfic & doctor! hope u enjoy ✨

Ace was sick.

He couldn’t pinpoint exactly what it was, but he woke up feeling distinctly _ill._ He was hot, his throat hurt, and he had a headache that only worsened when he switched on his bedside lamp. One deep inhale turned into a coughing fit, and he rolled away from his bedmate as quickly as he could. He doubted Law would appreciate waking up to such a thing, especially on his day off.

“...Ace?”

He felt the mattress shift. It was too late.

“Morning,” Ace said, wincing at how scratchy his voice sounded. Law was still lying down, not quite fully awake. He was kind of adorable, really, with his hair mussed and his eyes half-open. “I’m sorry, did I wake you?”

“Don’t worry about it,” Law replied. He sat up, rubbing his tired eyes. “Were you coughing?”

“Yeah, I think I’m comin’ down with something,” Ace said. “Feelin’ kinda... sickly.”

“You sure sound like it,” Law said as he reached out to feel Ace’s forehead. His icy hand felt marvelous, and Ace’s eyes fluttered closed as he leaned into the touch. “What else?”

“Mm?” Ace opened one eye. “What else... what?”

Much to Ace’s disappointment, Law pulled his hand back. “What are your other symptoms?”

“Oh, uh... my throat’s sore, my head hurts, and... I’m just really warm,” Ace said before he scooted closer to Law. “Could you keep touchin’ my face? Your hands are _frigid_ and it’s so good.”

Law immediately moved away from Ace, shaking his head. “No, stay there,” he said as he climbed out of bed. “I don’t want whatever you have.”

Ace frowned. “How am I gonna get better with no cuddles?” he asked.

“Just fine, actually, considering I’ve never cuddled a patient before,” Law replied. He grabbed his glasses from the nightstand. “Don’t leave this room unless you absolutely have to, alright? I don’t need you infecting the entire apartment.”

Ace flopped down onto his side and gave Law his most pathetic puppy dog eyes— the tactic rarely worked, but that never stopped him from trying. “But _babe,”_ he whined, “What’s the point of having a cute doctor boyfriend if he’s not gonna nurse me back to health with his love?”

Law was completely unfazed, his expression deadpan. “I’m assisting on a septal myotomy tomorrow morning,” he said as he headed for the door. “I can’t risk getting sick. I’ll nurse you back to health just fine without touching you.”

With a defeated sigh, Ace rolled over and pulled the covers up to his chin. Unfortunately, that sigh only triggered another coughing fit. He scrambled for some tissues when he realized he was _coughing something up,_ and after it finally made its way out, he groaned and tossed the tissues into the trash bin.

It wasn’t looking like he had a fun day ahead of him.

* * *

Despite his initial protests, Ace had to give Law some credit. Even if the doctor refused to enter the bedroom, he still spent plenty of time caring for Ace. Throughout the day, from the safety of the hall, he tossed cold medicine, a bag of cough drops, a bottle of water, and a few ice packs to help break Ace’s fever. He even made a bowl of soup, though Ace had to grab that from a tray on the floor himself, and Law rejected his request to be fed. Sure, Ace would have loved more contact, but the fact that Law did so much for him meant a lot.

Although, as the day went on, he only felt worse.

The cough made everything ache even more, especially his chest. He’d been through two boxes of tissues and had resorted to rolls of toilet paper instead. The TV was out in the living room, where Law had expressly forbidden his presence, and playing games on his phone got boring very quickly. And, above all, he just _missed_ his boyfriend.

By the time Law checked in again, Ace had given up on entertaining himself. He was lying on his back, bundled up in a blanket cocoon with an ice pack tucked behind his neck and a trash bin filled with tissues beside the bed. When he heard Law’s footsteps, he didn’t even have the energy to whine about how miserable he was.

“You look… worse.”

Ace would have laughed if everything didn’t hurt so much.

“Is the medicine not helping?”

Ace pulled the covers higher, tucking them up under his chin. “Kinda,” he mumbled. “M’just all... achy. N’sad.”

Law frowned. “Sad?”

Ace nodded. “Miss you. S’boring in here all alone. Want comfort.”

After a moment of silence, Ace _finally_ heard the words he’d been waiting for: “Okay. Fine. If you want me to _doctor_ you, I will.”

Ace grinned as he lifted a hand out from under the covers to reach out towards Law. “Come ‘n heal me with your love, Dr. Trafalgar.”

Law rolled his eyes, but Ace could see a slight smile on his face as he approached the bed. “No kissing,” he said. “That’s just asking me to get sick.”

Ace made a little _aww_ sound, even though that seemed reasonable enough. He was just happy to have Law nearby, and no longer treating him like a quarantined patient.

“I told you I have an important surgery tomorrow, right?” Law asked as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

“Yeah, but you wash your hands like it’s your _job,”_ Ace said with a chuckle that turned into a cough. He tried his best to muffle it against his elbow. “But… I guess it kind of is, though, huh?”

Law rolled his eyes again. “An important part of it, I suppose,” he mumbled. He held up a thermometer, which Ace hadn’t realized he’d been holding, and pressed it to Ace’s lips. “Open.”

Ace raised his eyebrows. “Didn’t you already—” His question got cut short when Law placed the thermometer under his tongue.

“I want to see if your temperature has gone down.” Law felt Ace’s forehead once again, then touched the ice pack under his neck. “Do you want another ice pack? This one’s… lukewarm, at best.”

Ace only nodded, since he knew responding verbally would jostle the thermometer. He watched as Law got up to put the ice pack back in the freezer, then returned with a new one just in time to hear the thermometer beep.

“Here,” Law said as he handed over the ice pack and picked up the thermometer in return. He frowned at the display.

“What’s up?” Ace asked, placing the ice pack under his neck. It sent a shiver down his spine, but the cold felt nice against his overheated skin.

“Your fever’s gone up,” Law said.

“Huh... probably explains why I feel so much worse.”

“Probably, yes,” Law agreed as he tucked the thermometer away in a plastic container. Ace was sure he’d sanitize the whole thing later. “Do you have a stiff neck or any shortness of breath?”

Ace thought about that for a moment before he shook his head. “Don’t think so,” he said. “Just my throat and my head, mostly.”

Law nodded. “Okay. I’m going to get you some water and some more medication. That should help.” He turned to leave the room again, but Ace grabbed his wrist to stop him. “What?”

Ace gazed up at him, trying his very best to look endearing. “Could you… cuddle me afterwards?” he asked.

Law’s eyes narrowed slightly. Ace could tell he was deliberating, fighting to resist the pleas of his adorable boyfriend. “I’ll get sick, Ace.”

“You might not,” Ace countered. “You work at a hospital. You’ve gotta have some sort of tolerance for these things, right? And you’ve been really careful about everything else.” He reverted back to the puppy-dog eyes. “Please? It’d make me feel a lot better.”

Law let out a sigh so deep that Ace felt the breeze in his hair. “Fine.”

Maybe Ace felt like garbage, but an arm around his waist and a gentle hand stroking his hair made him forget all about it. Law’s presence alone was a comfort like no other, and the affection was even more meaningful when Ace wasn’t feeling well. He drifted off in his boyfriend’s arms without much trouble at all, already feeling much better.

...Though, he _did_ feel a _little_ guilty when Law woke up the next morning with a nasty cough.


End file.
